The Gentle Saiyan
by Crescent-Moon-Angel
Summary: When a Saiyan from Vegeta's pass appeared everyones life gets turned inside out. VegetaXOC YAOI if you don't like don't real -
1. Rebirth

None of the characters belong to me only the ones I made up.

Story Betaed by DreamerAngel17

* * *

**Chapter one: Rebirth**

Trunks and Goten were flying threw the cloudy sky in the northern part of the country. Trunks lead the way while Goten flew close behind him

"Hey Goten how much farther?" asked Trunks as he turned his head to look at Goten.

"It's really close and I think it's in that cave below us," answered Goten as he pointed towards a mouth of a cave.

"Ok let's go then," said Trunks as he flew down and landed gracefully at the mouth of the cave with Goten close behind him.

"The radar says it's a bit further in the cave," whispered Goten as he and trunks started their walk into the cave. The cave was cold, wet and dark. But as they walked deeper into the cave the light started to disappear

"Hey Goten do you have a flashlight?"

"Yeah I have one just wait a minute." Goten pulled on his back pack, and searched for a flash light.

"Come on Goten we need to find this dragon ball soon," mumbled Trunks as he started to tap his foot.

"Found it," answered Goten as he turned on the flashlight he found.

"Ok then let's go," smiled Trunks as they started their search again. After a few minutes Goten stopped and looked down at the radar.

"Trunks we are here but where is it," called Goten as he pointed his flashlight in front of him.

"Goten there it is," pointed Trunks as he pointed to the 4 started dragon ball that sat on top of a large rounded ice bolder. Goten pointed the light to were Trunk's was pointing and then saw the dragon ball.

"Trunks you go and get it and I'll keep the light on it," smiled Goten.

"Ok fine," sighed Trunks as he flew up and landed gently on the ice bolder. Trunks wrapped his hands around the dragon ball and pulled but it seemed that the dragon ball was stuck to the ice bolder.

"Come on Trunks I have a bad feeling something bad will happen if we stay too long," called Goten who was now getting scared.

"Calm down you baby we are saiyans we can take anything on," called Trunks as he started to pull harder on the dragon ball.

"But Trunks," whimpered Goten as he started to shake.

"I almost got it," growled Trunks, as he pulled harder. After minute or so Trunks flew off and landed on his butt on the ground next to Goten with the dragon ball in hand.

"I got it," smiled Trunks as he held the dragon ball up but when he did that the ice bolder started to glow.

"Trunks look," pointed Goten as the bolder started to look like an ice sphere. Trunks looked up at the glowing spear and saw something inside. Trunks couldn't figure out what it was since it looked to be curled up.

"Wow there's something inside," whispered Trunks in interest as he approached the ice sphere.

"Trunks don't touch it," whined Goten as he walked away from the glowing ball.

"Goten stop being such a baby," called Trunks as he touched the sphere but when he did cracks started to form from the top and went down until the cracks formed a door. Trunks jumped back as air shot out from the cracks and the ice started to fall off to show a pod. Then the pod door opened to reveal a boy who looked to be around Goten's brother's age. The teenage looking boy had knee length silky smooth black hair, which covered most of his body since he was lying on his side in the pod.

"Trunks what is it?" asked Goten as he ran over to Trunks but stayed behind Trunks.

"I don't know," answered Trunks as he approached the sleeping person inside.

"Trunks don't," whispered Goten who was really scared now.

"Calm down I think he's asleep," called Trunks quietly as he reached a hand out to touch the sleeping saiyan.

"Five more minutes," groaned the sleeping saiyan as he turned over onto his stomach.

"You woke him up Trunks," whimpered Goten as he backed up again.

"Hey are you awake?" asked Trunks as he touched the teenagers shoulder. The black haired male turned at Trunks touch to look at Trunks with dark ice blue eyes.

"Hello little one," greeted the stranger calmly as he turned around so he was sitting on his backside.

"Who are you?" asked Trunks as he landed on the black haired boy's lap with no fear.

"My name is Tenshi little one but what is you name," answered Tenshi in the same calm voice.

"My name is Trunks and the scared cat over there is my friend Goten," answered Trunks as he pointed towards Goten.

"So why are you two all the way in a place like this?" asked Tenshi as he looked from Trunk's to Goten.

"We are trying to collect all of the dragon balls," answered Trunks as he showed Tenshi the four-star dragon ball. Tenshi looked at the ball in interest and brushed his fingers across the smooth glass like surface.

"Why would something like this be in here?" asked Tenshi as he looked at Trunks.

"Well there are 7 dragon balls and when you collect them all you can make any wish you want. But after you make your wish all 7-dragon balls shoot across the earth and turn to stone. And after a year we can go look for them again with this," answered Trunks as he showed Tenshi the dragon radar.

"So interesting," whispered Tenshi as he took the dragon radar from Trunks.

"Trunks we should go," whined Goten who finally spoke up.

"Yeah we should go, a storm is supposed to come," answered Trunks as he jumped off Tenshi's lap. Tenshi also jumped down from his pod and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Tenshi-san you can come with us," smiled Goten.

"Ok," smiled Tenshi as he fallowed the two outside. When they arrived outside there was a small amount of snow start to fall from the gray clouds.

"What is this?" asked Tenshi as he held his hand up.

"It's called snow," answered Goten as he looked up at Tenshi.

"Interesting," whispered Tenshi as he watched the snowmelt right when it hit his hand.

"Do you know how to fly Tenshi?" asked Trunks as he looked at Tenshi.

"Yes but it has been a while," answered Tenshi as he looked over the snow environment

"Ok then let's go," said Trunks as he jumped into the air and flew off.

"Come on Tenshi I'll help you," smiled Goten as he held Tenshi's hand tightly and slowly floated into the air. Tenshi also started to float and then both boys flew off after Trunks.

After a few hours of flying they flew down to Trunks's home at Capsule Corporation.

"Trunks you're done already," greeted Bulma who exited the Capsule Corporation building.

"No but we found something other than the dragon balls though," answered Trunks as he landed on the ground in front of his mom with Goten and Tenshi close behind.

"Oh hello," greeted Bulma to Tenshi.

"Mom this is Tenshi. Tenshi this is my mom Bulma," introduce Trunks as he pointed to Tenshi and then to his mom.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bulma," smiled Tenshi as he bowed slightly.

"It's nice to meet you too but Trunks where did you find him," smiled Bulma back at Tenshi.

"When we were up north look for the dragon ball we found Tenshi inside a cave with the dragon ball frozen to his pod," answered Trunks.

"Woman what are you doing!" called the voice of Vegeta.

"Dad," called Trunks as he ran over to the spiky black haired Saiyan.

"Prince Vegeta," greeted Tenshi who bowed to Vegeta with a smile on his face.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Vegeta as he gave Tenshi a hard glare.

"It has been a few years Prince Vegeta," Tenshi answered.

"You know my dad Tenshi?" asked Trunk as he looked over at Tenshi.

"Yes I do but it seems many things have changed since I last saw him though," chuckled Tenshi, "and it seems he has forgotten me as well."

"Then tell me who the hell you are?" asked Vegeta as he gave Tenshi the death glare again.

"Well my name is Tenshi and I protected you from Frieza's wrath," answered Tenshi as he brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Why would I need a protector," barked Vegeta in anger.

"Everyone has a protector Vegeta some are higher to protect while others choose to protect," answered Tenshi as he put his hand into his pocket.

"What is that suppose to mean?" growled Vegeta as he watched Tenshi closely.

"I was one of the many few who wanted to protect someone they didn't even know," answered Tenshi as he threw something at Vegeta. Vegeta caught what Tenshi threw at him and looked down to look at it. In his hand was the Vegeta family pedant.

"Where did you get this?" asked Vegeta as he looked from the pendent to Tenshi.

"You gave it to me," answered Tenshi. After Tenshi said that all the memories from Vegeta' past started to come back. Vegeta was crying on the inside ashamed to have forgotten the only person who cared for him but as Vegeta was he let his Saiyan pride take over. Vegeta kept his hard glared on his face even though his heart felt like it was being crushed.

"Tenshi I am hungry let's go inside," smiled Goten as he grabbed Tenshi's hand and pulled on it gently. Tenshi smiled gently and let himself be pulled by Goten who was fallowing Trunks into the house. Tenshi turned his head around slightly to look back at Vegeta. Bulma had her hand on Vegeta's shoulder but Tenshi didn't know what happened next since he entered the house.

"Tenshi what would you like to eat?" asked Trunks as Goten pulled Tenshi into the kitchen.

"Anything really," answered Tenshi as he took a seat at a table. Goten and Trunks went rampage in the kitchen to try to make something for the three to eat. After they were done Tenshi let out a burst of laughter. Goten and Trunks were covered head to foot in what Tenshi thought to be the food they were trying to make. Tenshi got up from his seat and picked up a rag that was lying on the table.

"I can see why Saiyans never cook," chuckled Tenshi as he started to wipe the "food" that covered the young hybrid boys.

"Don't laugh at us," barked Trunks as he blushed slightly.

"Just as prideful as your father," smiled Tenshi as he wiped some white powder off of Trunk's nose.

"Tenshi you said you choose to protected my dad," said Trunks as he looked up at Tenshi.

"Yes I did," answered Tenshi as he washed the rag.

"Why did you choose to protect my dad?" asked Trunks. Goten looked up at Tenshi also wondering the question.

"I didn't want him to turn out like me," answered Tenshi as he wrung out the rag as turned to Goten.

"It would be cool if Vegeta turned out like you," smiled Goten. Tenshi let a laugh escape his lips at the thought of Vegeta being like him.

"No Goten when I was much younger I was not like this," Tenshi smiled as he rubbed the rag over Goten's cheek.

"What were you like then?" asked Goten as he gave Tenshi those curios eyes.

"Lets say I wasn't a very nice person," answered Tenshi and after he said that Tenshi did not speak a word. After Goten was clean Tenshi started to clean the kitchen. The two boys sat and watched Tenshi from the table.

"So Tenshi how old are you anyway?" asked Goten.

"Well that's an interesting question Goten," whispered Tenshi to himself.

"You don't know how old you are Tenshi?" laughed Trunks.

"Well yeah I lost count I know I am much older than Vegeta. I think I was maybe in my 30's when I met him. But as you can see I still look like I should be in my teens," answered Tenshi with a smile.

"Tenshi can I talk to you?" asked Vegeta who was leaning against the door frame.

"of course Prince Vegeta," called Tenshi as he turned from the boys, "You two go and change into something clean."

"Ok Tenshi," smiled Goten as he ran out of the room.

"Are you coming Tenshi?" asked Trunks as he looked over at Tenshi.

"I'll be up there in a few Trunks I need to talk to Prince Vegeta first," smiled Tenshi as he gave Trunks a reassuring look. Trunks looked from his father to Tenshi but nodded his head and fallowed his friend up to his bedroom.

"He's so much like you but not at the same time," whispered Tenshi as he watched Trunks disappeared down the hall.

"Tenshi where the hell did you disappeared to?" asked Vegeta in a very angry tone.

"As you can see I was here on earth the whole time," Tenshi answered calmly.

"But why did you leave?" asked Vegeta whose feelings of both sadness and anger came out.

"If only you knew Vegeta only if you knew," whispered Tenshi to himself as he leaned up against the counter.

"Only if I knew what, answer me, damn it," roared Vegeta as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Why I was on Frieza's ship," asked Tenshi back as he closed his eyes as the painful memories came.

"You were a warrior from planet Vegeta. One of the strongest weren't you," answered Vegeta as he raised an eye brow.

"Well in a sense I guess that would be a reason, if you didn't know what Frieza's true motives were," sighed Tenshi as he opened his eyes which were as calm as they were when he closed them.

"Then tell me what were Frieza's motives for taking you on his ship?" growled Vegeta who was getting very inpatient.

"So many questions," muttered Tenshi to himself as he walked passed Vegeta.

"Tenshi don't you dare turn your back to me," roared Vegeta as his ki level started to rise.

"I can see you have grown much Vegeta but you still have a mind of the child I knew long ago," stated Tenshi with a smile as he walked down the hall.

"Answer me damn it!" yelled Vegeta as he ran after Tenshi. Tenshi ran through the open front doors. When Vegeta arrived outside all he saw was Tenshi far into the distance.

"Damn him," growled Vegeta as he jumped into the air and flew after Tenshi.

* * *

Please comment since I did revise my story quite a bit with the help of my Beta DreamerAngel17. Thank you ^-^


	2. Grim Reapers

This is Chapter Two of my Gentle Saiyan story. This chapter was also revised by my Beta-DreamerAngel17

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Grim Reapers **

Tenshi was flying as fast as he could as his eyes burned and tears rolled down his eyes. Tenshi could feel Vegeta was close behind him and knew he had to lose him. Tenshi quickly shot down into a forest and hid his ki energy. Tenshi walked under a large tree and hid in a whole under the tree. Tenshi sat down in the large hole and watched as Vegeta flew above him.

"If he knew the truth what would happen," Tenshi whispered to him as Vegeta stopped and started to look around for Tenshi since he lost Tenshi's ki signal. Tenshi sat and waited until Vegeta's ki signature disappeared. Tenshi left his hiding spot and started the opposite way Vegeta was heading. Tenshi wandered the forest taking in the beauty of the forest. The forest in Tenshi's eyes is much beautiful and calmer than the forests on planet Vegeta.

"Why did I let him destroy our home," whispered Tenshi to himself sadly as he touched the trunk of a large tree, "That was the only place I could call home but I let it slip through my figures and let it be destroyed." Tenshi closed his eyes and started to remember the beauty of the now lost planet of Vegeta.

"It was so beautiful there but Earth's beauty concourse it by far," smiled Tenshi as he started to walk again. Tenshi walked and wandered through the large forest until he came to a small clear. The young looking Saiyan yawned and he lie down on the ground.

"If planet Vegeta was this peaceful everyone would have been so happy," he smiled to myself as he closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

When Tenshi finally woke up he found himself lying on a bed in a small room.

"Where am I," Tenshi muttered to himself who distinctly remembered falling sleep in forest.

"So you're finally awake," called the voice of Chi-Chi. Tenshi turned his head to see a woman with black hair held up in a bun with black eyes.

"Yes I am," he smiled gently.

"Why in kami's name where you doing out in the forest?" asked Chi-Chi as she folded her arms over her chest. Tenshi laughed to himself and answered, "I guess I got lost."

"Where are your parents shouldn't you be with them?" asked Chi-chi as she raised an eyebrow. The Saiyan went into silence after Chi-chi asked the question.

"I shouldn't have asking I was prying," apologized Chi-Chi as she started to leave.

"I have accepted not have parents by now," he smiled gently as he got out of bed and fallowed Chi-Chi out of the room.

"So if you don't mind me asking what happened to your parents?" asked Chi-Chi as she went back to the food she was cooking.

"My mother died when I was born and my father I never knew. People told me he left only weeks after my birth," he answered softly with no sadness in his voice.

"But then who took care of you?" asked Chi-Chi in curiosity.

"I was raised by some friends of my mother," answered young looking Saiyan, "But how about you Chi-Chi. Do you have a family?"

"Yes I do there is a family picture of us over there," answered Chi-Chi as she pointed her wooden spoon at framed picture sitting on the corner of the room. Tenshi sat up from

his seat at the kitchen table and walked over to the picture. He picked up the picture gently and looked at it. The picture was mostly men. The tallest out of the ground was a much older man with a horned hat on his head. Then he noticed Goten sitting on the ground in front of a teenager around his age. The last male of the ground was a man in all orange with spiky black hair and a huge grin on his face.

"Bardock," whispered Tenshi as he let a smile slip him lips.

"Did you say something Tenshi?" asked Chi-Chi.

"What is your husband's name Chi-Chi?" he asked back.

"His name is Goku," answered Chi-Chi.

"Where is Goku?" asked the long haired Saiyan as he put the picture down.

"Right now he's probably out fishing," answered the Saiyan house wife as she turned her attention to the next dish she was making.

"I am going to go and find him. I'll be back later," called Tenshi as he walked out of the house. Tenshi jumped into the air and started to fly threw the sky. The old Saiyan closed his eyes and searching for Goku's ki signal. Tenshi knew Goku was a Saiyan. Tenshi's eyes snapped open after a few moments and he started to fly in the direction of Goku's ki signature. When Tenshi arrived at the spot he sensed Goku's ki signature he saw the young man with only his orange pants on in the lake. Tenshi watched Goku throw his hands into the water. Tenshi watched in surprise as Goku pulled a huge fish out of the water. Then Goku threw the fish to the shore almost hitting Tenshi.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there," apologized Goku as he noticed the young black haired Tenshi. Goku flew over to Tenshi and landed in front of him.

"It ok Goku," answered Tenshi with a smile.

"How do you know my name?" asked Goku in surprise.

"Your wife Chi-Chi told me," Tenshi answered.

"So you're the one Gohan found sleeping in the forest," smiled Goku.

"I guess I was," answered Tenshi as he looked up into the sky, "and my name is Tenshi."

"So why did you come all the way out here?" asked Goku.

"I came put here to warn you a strong enemy of the saiyan race is coming to earth and might destroy it if they don't find what they want," answered Tenshi with a sigh.

"How did you know about the Saiyans?" asked Goku in surprise.

"I know about Saiyans because I'm half Saiyan and you're a Saiyan too right Kakarot," smiled Tenshi.

"Who are you?" asked Goku in surprise at Tenshi.

"I am Tenshi the only Saiyan to ever escape the clutches of Frieza," answered Tenshi as he closed his eyes.

"So do you know who Vegeta is?" asked Goku as he watched Tenshi closely.

"Of course I know who the little prince is. I was the one who protected him from Frieza when he was very young. I was the only one Frieza really feared," whispered Tenshi as he opened his eyes as the sky started to become dark.

"What's going on?" asked Goku as he noticed the sky suddenly went darker.

"They're here," whispered Tenshi as he closed his eyes with his head tilted up.

"What are they after Tenshi?" asked Goku but before he could get an answer Tenshi hugged Goku. Then a pair of huge white angel wings sprouted out of Tenshi's back and a huge explosion was heard from behind Tenshi. Tenshi closed his eyes in pain as he held Goku tightly as he tried his best to protect Goku from the dangerous blasts from the unknown enemy.

"Tenshi what was that?" asked Goku as Tenshi fell limply against Goku.

"The grim reapers is what I call them but their true races name is unknown to everyone even to their own selves," whispered Tenshi as he bit his lip so he wouldn't let a cry of pain escape his lips as blood rushed down his back.

"I better get you out of here," whispered Goku as he picked up Tenshi princess style and flew off.

"Goku don't. Just leave me. You're going to get hurt if you carry me around," cried Tenshi in pain, as he held tight to Goku's Gi.

"I'm not going to leave you to die. I'll bring you to Dende and he'll keep you safe," reassured Goku as he flew higher.

"No," whispered Tenshi as he turned his head to see a huge group of cloaked people flying right behind them.

"What are those?" asked Goku as he also saw the black-cloaked figures.

"Those are the Grim Reapers," choked Tenshi as blood started to trickle down his chin.

"Geeze they look really scare," whispered Goku as he started to fly faster.

"Yeah they are a bit scary but at least they have hoods on," laughed Tenshi weakly.

"Tenshi hold on," called Goku who noticed Tenshi was starting to shake and his body was starting to become cold.

"You get away I'll deal with these guys," smiled Tenshi as he pushed himself out of Goku's grip and started to free-fall.

"Tenshi!" yelled Goku as he flew down to catch Tenshi but was cut off by the grim reapers who beat him to Tenshi. Goku stopped and watched as the grim reapers wrapped themselves around Tenshi so it looked like a huge black ball where Tenshi once was.

"Tenshi," whispered Goku. Then small beams of light started to shoot out of the black ball making the Grim Reapers let out high pitch screeches and flying away. Floating as if in sleep was Tenshi who now wore a white dress that had one strap and went to his knees. Tenshi also wore gold bands around his wrists, upper arms, ankles, mid thighs, neck and around his forehead. Tenshi's hair changed from black to bright gold and above his head was a golden hallow.

"Damn it he's awoken," yelled one of the Grim Reapers in the same high pitch tone. Tenshi opened his eyes to reveal his sky blue eyes other than his dark ice blue eyes.

"I don't want to hurt any of you," whispered Tenshi as he stood up.

_ "_Then come with us," called the Grim Reapers in their high pitch voices.

"I cannot leave with you," whispered Tenshi as a bow appeared in his right hand.

"Then we must us force," whispered the leader who didn't have a high pitched voice like the others and wore a silver cross pendent around its neck.

"If you wish for death then I will give you what you wish for," stated Tenshi in a calm voice as he raised the bow and pulled the string back and as he did ki arrow started to form where a normal arrow would be on the bow. Tenshi then let go of the string of the bow letting the arrow fly.

"You slaves of the darkness are no match for me," whispered Tenshi as he closed his eyes as the arrow exploded and turned into many thousand smaller arrows hitting every single Grim Reaper. All the grim reapers screamed, turned into shadows and disappeared.

"Too weak," groaned Tenshi as his wings disappeared, his cloths changed back and his hair changed back to black.

"You're pretty strong," smiled Goku who caught the now unconscious Tenshi in his arms.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please comments ^-^


End file.
